Haruhi Slipped Away
by Amu52
Summary: Five years after Haruhi left Ouran a certain club member wishes he had told her just how much she meant to him will he ever get to tell her?


Ok so I was bored today while I was staying home sick so I was watching you tube and I came across this song and I really liked it so I decided to write my first song fic so let me know what you guys think

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

How long had it been since he last saw her the girl he would give anything for he missed her so much.

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

He wanted her to know what he felt the emotions raging inside of him he still remembered when she left for America she had gotten a job working at an important law firm.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

He couldn't believe how long it had been since then five years had passed yet he still couldn't forget how much he missed her and how he had felt happy just being near her.

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

He never told her how much he loved her he never got to embrace her and call her his own she left without saying goodbye.

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

He wanted to see her to tell her but he couldn't he would just screw up everything she had worked hard to build.

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

He realized how wrong he had been by letting her go he realized now that he loved her why didn't he have the courage to tell her that before.

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

He wished he had realized then that this wasn't just some silly crush that he developed, that he would feel like this forever, but he let her go.

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

She was gone now and even if he tried she probably wouldn't even talk to him he had cut off all communication with her and now it was too late.

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same no

She got off the plane she didn't know why she was doing this but she knew she would regret this forever if she didn't. The truth is she wanted him to stop her to tell her not to leave it wasn't the same in America especially without him.

The day you slipped away

Was the day that I found it won't be the same

She walked into his building and was immediately greeted by staff asking if she had an appointment. She politely told them no but asked if they would tell him that Fujioka Haruhi was there to see him not surprisingly she was immediately told where his office was and was escorted to it. This was it she too remembered when they parted ways it hadn't been the same since then.

He picked up the phone and a nervous woman said, "Sir, a woman by the name of Fujioka Haruhi is here to see you."

He nearly jumped on the phone, "Send her up." he said.

When she got there she panicked what was she doing here what right did she have after five years to come without warning. She walked in and saw him, all the doubts in her mind disappeared this was why she was here because she loved him.

I miss you

He told her before she could say anything, "I love you and I have loved you for so long."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went to him and he wrapped his arms around her, "I have too." she said and buried her head farther into his chest. She pulled away and looked at him, "I love you so much." she said and she kissed him.

Ok so I didn't reveal who the guy was I wanted this one to remain neutral since I already have two stories for my favorite pairing so you can use your imagination for who this is it can be whoever you like with Haruhi my preference is KyoyaxHaruhi so I wrote it with that pairing in mind but it can be whoever you like the song isn't mine it's by Avril Lavgine its name is slipped away I don't own Ouran high school host club either but if I did they would all be in trouble


End file.
